


[Podfic] The Haunting of Skyfall Lodge

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Fluff, Ghost Sex, Ghost!Bond, Ghosts, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Psychic Abilities, Psychic!Q, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his life, Q has seen ghosts. For years, he's searched for scientific proof to back up what he knows to be true. Finally, he starts a YouTube channel to chronicle his adventures of exploring haunted sites.</p><p>His latest location: Skyfall Lodge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Haunting of Skyfall Lodge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Haunting of Skyfall Lodge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/913382) by [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> Opening and Closing Song: [ Running by John Newman ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrYSOL4T3Y4)
> 
> Instrumental Interlude + Chapter Ending: [ Live and Let Die from the album The Essential James Bond](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjespGYPNWc)
> 
> Huge Thank you to Jaden56 for doing a quick beta listen of this for us! 
> 
> Also, Happy Halloween, ya'll! Enjoy some Ghost Sex on one of my favorite holidays! Stay safe and have fun okay! <3

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton

| 

## Streaming Audio

Chapter One 19:50[ Click Here For Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/James%20Bond/Skyfall%20Lodge/01~Pieced~With%20Music.mp3) 
Chapter Two 17:22[ Click Here For Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/James%20Bond/Skyfall%20Lodge/02~Pieced~With%20Music.mp3) 
Chapter Three 24:04[ Click Here For Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/James%20Bond/Skyfall%20Lodge/03~Pieced~With%20Music.mp3) 
Chapter Four 51:23[ Click Here For Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/James%20Bond/Skyfall%20Lodge/04~Pieced~With%20Music.mp3) 
Chapter Five 48:35[ Click Here For Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/James%20Bond/Skyfall%20Lodge/05~Pieced~With%20Music.mp3) 
Chapter Six 28:12[ Click Here For Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/James%20Bond/Skyfall%20Lodge/06~Pieced~With%20Music.mp3) 
Chapter Seven 23:05[ Click Here For Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/James%20Bond/Skyfall%20Lodge/07~Pieced~With%20Music.mp3) 
Chapter Eight 25:34[ Click Here For Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/James%20Bond/Skyfall%20Lodge/08~Pieced~With%20Music.mp3) 
Chapter Nine 29:57[ Click Here For Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/James%20Bond/Skyfall%20Lodge/09~Pieced~With%20Music.mp3) 
Chapter Ten 31:39[ Click Here For Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/James%20Bond/Skyfall%20Lodge/10~Pieced~With%20Music.mp3) 


## Downloads

  * ## Downloads

    * [MP3 (Zipped)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/James%20Bond/Skyfall%20Lodge/%5bJames%20Bond%5d%20The%20Haunting%20of%20Skyfall%20Lodge_ZIP.zip) | **Size:** 275 MB | **Duration:** 4:59:44
    * [Podbook (Ch 1-5)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/James%20Bond/Skyfall%20Lodge/%5bJames%20Bond%5d%20The%20Haunting%20of%20Skyfall%20Lodge%20\(Ch%201-5\).m4b) | **Size:** 149 MB | **Duration:** 2:41:16
    * [Podbook (Ch 6-10)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/James%20Bond/Skyfall%20Lodge/%5bJames%20Bond%5d%20The%20Haunting%20of%20Skyfall%20Lodge%20\(Ch%206-10\).m4b) | **Size:** 126 MB | **Duration:** 02:18:28
    * [Podbook (ALL)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/James%20Bond/Skyfall%20Lodge/%5bJames%20Bond%5d%20The%20Haunting%20of%20Skyfall%20Lodge.m4b) | **Size:** 275 MB | **Duration:** 4:59:44

  
---|---


End file.
